Memories and Friendship
by Satashi Li
Summary: Four-year old Sakura witnessed the death of her mother, Nadishiko. Who will be there to comfort her?...Li Syaoran will [One-shot]


_**Hey everybody, so I have started typing up stories but had no time to finish it. I will try and finish it during the weekend. This is just something that popped into my mind. Read it please. Remember, its just something I typed up. Arigtou. RxR!**_

_**Summary: Sakura is only 4 and yet, her mother died just a year ago. Who will be there to comfort her? Of course…Syaoran.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own it.**_

_**Remember its just a fan fiction and none of this ever happened. No romance since their too young. Just, a friendship the bloomed. By the way, the poem below is something I found, if you know the author, please tell me.**_

* * *

_**Memories and Friendship**_

_Life is not measured by the number of breaths we  
take, but by the moments that take our breath away.  
- Unknown Author_

* * *

It was a bright spring day. A quiet spring day. You can hear the sounds of raindrops falling from the rooftops of numerous homes. You can hear the leaves rustling. You can hear the slightest sound. From leaves rustling to the soft chirping of the birds. A 4-year old auburn-haired girl was walking through the empty streets of _Tomoeda_, humming a little song.

The little girl had short auburn hair the reached just about her shoulders wearing a cherry blossom clip. She had beautiful emerald eyes and a kind smile. She was wearing a pink dress decorated with cherry blossoms made by her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. This little girl's name was Sakura Kinomoto and she lost her mother just last year…

**Flashback**

_Little 3-year old Sakura was playing in her room. Never worrying since she had her mother, father, and brother. Also her best friend/cousin, Tomoyo. _

_She never knew that her mother was dying, she only thought she was very ill. Then…_

_**Later**_

"_Sakura!" Touya called for her sister. Sakura stopped playing with her dolls and walked downstairs._

"_Hai?!" She asked, little loudly._

"_Sakura…" Her father, Fujitaka, said sadly._

"_Hoe…? What's wrong outa-san?" She asked concerned. The two men sighed. _

"_Your okaa-san…" Fujitaka began. Sakura got worried. 'What could've happened?' She thought._

"_Nani?" She asked, concern and worry filled her voice._

"_She…died." Fujitaka looked away sadly, not being able to see his daughter's shocked reaction. _

"_N-nani…? B-but-" She was cut off when the two men hugged her. "Sakura…don't worry, she will always watch over us even thought we can't see her." Tears rolled down the little girl's eyes as did her father and brother._

"_Okaa-san…"_

**Flashback ends**

Sakura's eyes became watery at the memory and she stopped walking, letting the tears flow. "Okaa-san…" Someone saw her crying. A mother and a son. They walked towards her.

"What's wrong sweetie? Why are you crying?" The mother asked, concerned.

"My okaa-san died last year." Sakura looked down sadly.

"What was her name?" She asked.

"Nadeshiko." The woman was shocked. _'Nadeshiko.'_

"She was one of my best friends. I never knew that…" Her son walked towards the girl and gave her a hug.

"Its okay…I know how you feel." The boy said softly. Sakura hugged him back and cried on his shirt.

* * *

**A little while later**

"Are you feeling better?" The mother asked. Sakura nodded.

"I'm Li Yelan and this is my son, Li Syaoran." Yelan introduced.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura introduced herself and smiled. "Did you just move here?" Sakura asked. They nodded.

"We came from Hong Kong and my son here will be attending Tomoeda Elementary soon." Sakura beamed.

"I'm going to Tomoeda Elementary too! I hope we can be friends Li-kun." He smiled.

"Call me Syaoran."

"Only if you call me Sakura!"

* * *

**Walking Sakura Home**

The door opened revealing Touya and Fujitaka.

"Kaijuu! Where have you been? And who's this?" Touya asked concerned and a little angry.

"I'm Li Yelan and this is my son Syaoran." Fujitaka raised a brow and then chuckled.

"Yelan-san how long has it been?" Fujitaka asked.

"Ah Fujitaka-san, been awhile hasn't it? It seems our children here has met."

The two children didn't listen and went inside.

"Syaoran-kun how old are you?"

"5." He replied. "Really? I'm 4!" Silence filled the room until Sakura spoke up again.

"Want to be best friends?" Suddenly she asked. He was silent for awhile until nodding.

* * *

_Whether the day is good or bad,_

_Whether I'm feeling happy or sad,_

_If I have a need, you'll comprehend;_

_You'll be there to share and be a friend._

_Other people may fill my day,_

_But never in such an important way;_

_We support each other `round all life's bends,_

_It feels so good that we are friends._

_-Karl Fuchs_

* * *

_**Okay…that was…unexpected…uh, I really don't know and sorry if they just happen to become best friends. Told you it was just something that popped into my mind. Read my other stories such as "Touya's Sister Complex" still no reviews on that one. I'm not convinced you guys are actually reading my stories . Anyway, hope you liked it and review please! No flames. **_

_**-Satashi Li**_


End file.
